


Get Well Soon, Daniel!

by brownrice



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I love jaehwan's laugh, M/M, fighting!, get well soon daniel ah, work title is not so original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: Daniel was taken back to the hospital after his brief appearance at the fansign event. He was now in a private room, 20 stories above the ground. The view was breathtaking from way up here. He could even see the Han River from where he was. Daniel was reading one of his comic books when there was a knock on the door.Note: This fanfic was written to cheer on Daniel and Wanna One. As a Wannable, I wrote this with that in mind. This is my version of how Wanna One members treat Daniel while he is admitted to the hospital.





	1. NielSung

Yesterday, Daniel already went to the hospital because he wasn’t feeling well. With his individual schedules plus Wanna One’s group schedules, his body has shown no improvement since then, and he went back to the hospital again this morning. The management decided to cancel all his remaining schedules for the day but Daniel insisted on going to the Clean fansign event because he feels sorry for the fans who came from faraway places just to see him.

Daniel kept his head low. The other Wanna One members were standing beside him while he was sitting down on a chair beside the MC. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood on because his hair wasn’t styled and he had almost no makeup on his face.

“I’m sorry for not taking care of my health well.” Daniel said with a hint of regret in his voice.

 

***

 

Daniel was taken back to the hospital after his brief appearance at the fansign event. He was now in a private room, 20 stories above the ground. The view was breathtaking from way up here. He could even see the Han River from where he was. Daniel was reading one of his comic books when there was a knock on the door.

 

_***knock knock*** _

 

“Niel ah”

Daniel didn’t even give him permission to enter the room and now he’s engulfed in Jisung’s embrace.

“Niel ah”

Still hugging Daniel, he could feel Jisung’s warm tears on his hospital gown. With every mention of Daniel’s name, more tears are coming out from Jisung like a sprinkler system.

“Aigoo~ Eomeoni. I’m fine”

Jisung finally lets Daniel breathe.

“Ya! What do you mine fine?! I’m **FINE** , you’re **NOT**!”

_Oh boy! The nagging begins in 3, 2, 1…_

“Give me that comic book! Why are you already sitting down?! Lie down… **NOW**!” Jisung snatched the comic book from Daniel’s hands and rearranges Daniel’s pillows so he could lie down.

“Do you feel hungry or thirsty? Is the temperature of the room too hot or too cold for you?” Jisung asks with a worried look on his face.

Daniel holds Jisung’s hand resting on the side of his bed.

“I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, you giant samoyed puppy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write how the other 9 members would probably react to Daniel's condition in a fluffy and warm way but I'm afraid I'd be misunderstood or something.
> 
> If I offended you or anything @me on Twitter: @ricegrainfairy 
> 
> Daniel will be OKAY! OKAY! :)


	2. OngNielHwan

After making sure that Daniel was comfortable enough to fall asleep, Jisung closed the curtains on the window so as not to let the noise and bright lights disrupt his son’s impending sleep, which was starting to show now because Daniel was yawning every 3 minutes during their conversation. Jisung tucked Daniel into bed that night, just like he always have been doing ever since their trainee period. Jisung brushed away the stray bangs covering Daniel’s face and afterwards placed his hand on Daniel’s cheek.

“Goodnight, Niel ah.”

“G’night…Mom.”

Daniel did not fight his sleepiness not that he has the energy to do so. The Samoyed’s half-lidded eyes were now shut tight. Dreamland was awaiting him with a garden filled with edible jelly statues, a mansion filled with cats of all breeds and colors, and a tower brimming with all the comic books in the world translated to Korean just for him.

 

**15 minutes later into Dreamland…**

 

“Hyung, are you sure this is the right room? Is this even the right hospital?”

“Ya! Don’t you trust your hyung? My research skills are better than sasaeng fans.”

“I watched all your Master Key episodes, hyung. I’ll give you an A for variety skills and mind games. As for physical…”

“Oh, shut up! Just switch on the lights.”

 

**_*click*_ **

 

Daniel didn’t even have to open his eyes to know who the owners of the two voices belonged to.

“Niel ah?” Jaehwan was right in front of his face, blinking his eyes while holding onto his guitar.

 

_Please take me back to my jelly statues!_

 

“Are you awake now?”

“No… I’m…asleep.” Daniel muttered in a low deep voice.

“Ahhh…Daniel~” Jaehwan was chuckling at his friend’s response.

Daniel opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the bright light of his hospital room again.

“How did you find out where I was? Jisung hyung was here earlier and he told me that the managers wouldn’t tell anyone where I was admitted until I was fully recovered. They only told Jisung hyung because he’s my Mom and they would probably get an earful of nagging if they didn’t.”

“I have my ways.” Seongwoo had a smirk on his face.

“Wait, isn’t it already an hour past visiting hours? How’d you guys get in here… _legally_?”

Daniel sat up from lying down and questioned his _intruders_. I mean,  _visitors_.

“About that…” Seongwoo looked at Jaehwan who was blushing beet red.

“We were lucky that one of the nurses in this ward was a Jaehwan stan. So…”

“So…?”

“So we made a deal with her to let us visit you for an hour in exchange for a video dedication and Jaehwan singing Crush sunbaenim’s Beautiful for a minute.” Seongwoo looked so proud of themselves.

“OH MY GOD, HYUNG!” Daniel was laughing hysterically because of their confession.

 **“AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!!”** Jaehwan joined in Daniel’s silent laughing with his psychopathic laughter.

“Shhhh! We’ll get caught if you guys are so loud!” Seongwoo was also trying to suppress his laughter.

 

***

 

An hour has already passed by. It was time to say goodbye.

Jaehwan probably woke a few patients up with his passionate singing and guitar playing to “Skyfall”.  Seongwoo let Jaehwan go first to their car parked on the 4th floor.

Seongwoo then tucked Daniel into bed for the second time. He placed the other extra pillows on Daniel’s sides because he knows Daniel moves a lot while sleeping.

“Goodnight, Daniel.”

Seongwoo walks to the other side of the room and switches the lights off.

“Goodnight, hyung.”

He was so ready to go back to Dreamland. He was thankful for the energy Jaehwan and Seongwoo gave him, but he was really sleepy. Daniel closes his eyes and hugs his Apeach pillow tight. Then he felt a soft pair of lips graze his forehead, “Get well soon and come back to me, Niel ah.”

Daniel quickly opened his eyes, but all he can see now is Seongwoo’s back.

“How am I supposed to sleep now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you like this Chapter. It's OngNielHwan, y'all! hahahaha!   
> I cannot express how much I love Jaehwan's laugh that I don't know how to emphasize his laugh in this chapter.  
> Oh, and thank you for all your support! <3 
> 
> Kudos and comments are truly appreciated! hihi! <3 
> 
> I'm on Twitter as @ricegrainfairy :)


End file.
